<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maximum occupancy by Mardiaz173</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851372">maximum occupancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardiaz173/pseuds/Mardiaz173'>Mardiaz173</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Shenanigans (DCU), Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Bruce Wayne being a solid B Parent, Clark Kent being a tired dad and a tired-er stepdad, Crack, M/M, Social Media, Twitter, basically superbat being the parents of the entire DCU, fun twitter beef, or more likely any DCU character i want to add, self-indulgent crack, serious topics? i dont know her, this is my world and they're all just living in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mardiaz173/pseuds/Mardiaz173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne spends half his time trying to get anyone he knows off social media. It never works. </p><p>Superbat soundtrack: 🎶  when you try your best -- 🎶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to write this down or nothing else would ever be in my brain again. And I decided, you know what? Why not just throw it out into the wild? Honestly, I just love social media AUs. Please, pretend any of it is actually in character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy </em> </p><p>shoutout to the batfam that just pulled up to the invasion posing on their damn plane. again. </p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>why do the bats always do this???</p><p> </p><p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive </em></p><p>the gotham DRAMA just jumps out</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0 </em></p><p>they never CHILLLLL</p><p> </p><p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy </em></p><p>they get it from the big man</p><p> </p><p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy</em> </p><p>no offense to the big man please don’t kick my teeth in</p><p>                                                                       </p><p>nancy babes @<em>nornloxin </em></p><p>jfc why do superheroes (especially the SUPERS) always act like the bats can actually hurt them??? there’s literally nothing special about them and you have SUPERPOWERS</p><p> </p><p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy</em> </p><p>one time i got mind controlled and batman knocked me tf out in 2 minutes. i woke up 7 hours later with a damn headache and i have accelerated healing. pls dont insult him before he hurts me again just to prove he can. but the other bats? tragic.</p><p> </p><p>It's Red Hood, Bitch <em>@redhoodbby</em></p><p>heard you were talking shit</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert</em></p><p>miley what’s good</p><p> </p><p>Orphan @<em>orphan </em> </p><p>address?</p><p> </p><p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p><p>dont be shy put your location on</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em> </p><p>lmao if the supers want to fight they know where we live</p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin<em> @redrob </em></p><p>i’d kill you bitch</p><p> </p><p>The Best Robin @<em>Robin </em></p><p>The Death of Krypton 2: Electric Boogaloo</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0 </em></p><p>Why would the Bats and Supers fight? They’re in love :( #batmanvsuperman</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl </em></p><p>she’s right and she should say it</p><p> </p><p>The Oracle @<em>bitch-at-delphi </em> </p><p>Kara, 😘<b> 😘 😘</b></p><p> </p><p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive </em></p><p>supergirl and oracle #batmanvsuperman</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>superboy at the next superbat family dinner #batmanvsuperman</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>SB Fangirl @<em>haileyriceboom </em></p><p>wait they have FAMILY DINNERS???????</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash</em></p><p>and i -- oop <b>😬 😬 😬 </b></p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p><p>LMAO guess who’s in trouble now????</p><hr/><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>stop asking me what the superbat family dinners are like bitch do i look like a superbat???? #superbatfamilydinner</p><p> </p><p>the Flash<em> @ki-adultflash</em></p><p>seriously the bat is already gonna murder me</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p><p>you fucking liar you’ve been there</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>AND NEVER AGAIN.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>lmao the superbat family dinner was going swimmingly until superbitch decided he wanted to die</p><p> </p><p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy </em></p><p>ya’ll are just dramatic</p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p><p>you dishonored me, you dishonored my family, and you dishonored our cow</p><p> </p><p>Superboy @<em>ogsuperboy</em></p><p>don’t act like the last family dinner didn’t end with you bats knocking down six trees</p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob</em> </p><p>you and supergirl were playing catch with robin dont blame us</p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl</em></p><p>whose idea was that???? you bats LIE</p><p> </p><p>The Oracle @<em>bitch-at-delphi </em> </p><p>oh so its like that huh</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob</em> </p><p>GUESS WHO’S IN TROUBLE FOR CAUSING DRAMA LMAO @<span class="u">ogsuperboy</span></p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin <em>@redrob  </em></p><p>fuck</p><p> </p><p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive</em></p><p>life comes at you fast</p><p> </p><p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive</em> </p><p>aw shit</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0</em></p><p>REALLLY??????</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern </em></p><p>Watching the Batkids, the Superkids, the Flashfam, and Wonder Girl get in trouble for Twitter beef:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Best Green Lantern @theHotLantern </em>
</p><p>JESUS FUCKING CHRIST</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p><p>Any JL member, Titans member, or associated persons, no matter their age, should remember to use their Social Media platform responsibly! Thank you and have a good day! </p><p> </p><p>Superman @<em>Superman</em></p><p>If you don’t comply, your account will be terminated. Batman. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I didn't know if I would continue this but then my brain literally wouldn't even leave me alone with it ugh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p>
<p>YOU CANT GET RID OF ME BITCHHHH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p>
<p>IM NOT GOING NO WHEREEEEEEEEE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p>
<p>terminate <em> my </em> account???? i’ll wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Red Hood, Bitch @<em>redhoodbby </em></p>
<p>@ bman</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p>
<p>bman, it’s the trying to assert your authority over us for me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p>
<p>lol like Bman can keep me off this hellsite…I’ll just tell Oracle to put me back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Oracle @<em>bitch-at-delphi </em></p>
<p>Hack my servers? Please. Bman can try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Best Robin @<em>Robin </em></p>
<p>I do what I want. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orphan @<em>orphan </em></p>
<p>Batman, no ❤️</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p>
<p>Unlike the Batkids, I’m a sane human being and would like to issue a formal apology to the Bat for the misuse of my Twitter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p>
<p>BITCH ASS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p>
<p>JUST BC HE WONT HIT YOU DOESNT MEAN IM SAFE LEAVE ME ALOOONE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0 </em></p>
<p>How can the Batkids literally tell Batman no and live 😖? Make it make sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive </em></p>
<p>they got those pushover dad privileges :( </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive </em></p>
<p>NOT THAT THE BAT IS A PUSHOVER. VERY SCARY. PLEASE DONT HURT ME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p>
<p>LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPULSE DELETED HIS TWEET</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive </em></p>
<p>it’s kid flash now bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p>
<p>downgrade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p>
<p>exscuse me</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p>
<p>you know, superbitch been suspiciously quiet lately ... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p>
<p>you guys didn’t see what happened?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Oracle @<em>bitch-at-delphi </em></p>
<p>It’s what she deserves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Red Hood, Bitch @<em>redhoodbby </em></p>
<p>bman <em> wishes </em> he was as powerful as New York. dont disrespect her like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p>
<p>can New York kick batman’s ass?</p>
<p>         yes </p>
<p>         yes but also definitely </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p>
<p>. Batman.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern </em></p>
<p>How come Bats literally didn’t even say anything in that Tweet and it’s threatening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Better Green Lantern @<em>GreenArchitect </em></p>
<p>Because you’re a coward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern </em></p>
<p>Oh, that’s how it is, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Better Green Lantern @<em>GreenArchitect </em></p>
<p>Are we pretending you didn’t cry during our horror movie night or nah? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p>
<p>oof. he’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hawkgirl @<em>caw-cawgirl </em></p>
<p>But did he pee himself tho?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p>
<p>??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hawkgirl @<em>caw-cawgirl </em></p>
<p>I’m not saying anything but one time we were watching Coraline and after the jumpscare with the two candy ladies he screamed and immediately came downstairs wearing a different pair of pants so--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern </em></p>
<p>STOP LYING. YOU POURED YOUR SODA ON MY LAP BC YOU GOT MAD AT ME. IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud </em></p>
<p>Isn’t Coraline a kids movie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hawkgirl @<em>caw-cawgirl </em></p>
<p>Fuck off, you dry fucking fish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud </em></p>
<p>Fight me, bird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0 </em></p>
<p>justice league twitter getting spicy rn 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob </em></p>
<p>WAIIIIIIIT. What is the tea? The girls are fighting. NOOOOO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p>
<p>Once again, we would like to remind members to please use their Social Media platforms in a respectful manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p>
<p>You’re all on thin fucking ice. Batman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p>
<p>Please, don’t cuss using my Twitter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman @<em>Superman </em></p>
<p> . Batman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl </em></p>
<p>Oooooh, somebody’s in troubleeeeeeee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl </em></p>
<p>also, is Kon dead?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I know Batman has canonly hit the Batkids but like the tags said: this is my world, they're all just living in it.<br/>Therefore, I have taken some DC canon and have decided: no ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p><p>mom and dad are fighting. again</p><p> </p><p>It’s Red Hood, Bitch @<em>redhoodbby </em></p><p>bitch we been knew we’re over here watching </p><p> </p><p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p><p>What where?</p><p> </p><p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p><p>Wait i see you guys</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>“i don’t want you bringing up our problems to the public”</p><p>“problems? I just said not to cuss when you’re using my twitter”</p><p>B is literally so dramatic jfc (1/?)</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>I shit you not batman just humphed at him LMAO</p><p>the fucking night and vegeance PLEEEEEASE (2/?)</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>“it’s <em> my </em> twitter and i don’t want kids seeing that and being influenced”</p><p>“but everyone knows <em> i’m </em> the one that said it”</p><p>"yeah but it's <em>my</em> twitter"</p><p>"so?"</p><p>they’re CHILDREN OMFG (3/?)</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>“you’re being ridiculous”</p><p>“<em> i’m </em>being ridiculous????”</p><p>“yeah you are. i curse in front of my kids all the time”</p><p>“why are you going off on me? you started it! i literally just asked you not to say the damn f word on my twitter” (4/?)</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>“because i don’t like that you--<strong>[spoiler’s real name]</strong>, stop liveblogging our argument!”</p><p>oops. (5/5)</p><p> </p><p>bbq queen @<em>wwwingsss </em></p><p>you have a real name?????</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>girl did you think my name is actually spoiler????? do you think batman’s real name is batman??????</p><p> </p><p>bbq queen @<em>wwwingsss </em></p><p>i never really thought about it</p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert </em></p><p>… you’re literally the only one</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling </em></p><p><strong>Batman: </strong> <em> *walking briskly out of the cave, scowling* </em>I’m not mad.</p><p><strong>Superman: </strong> <em> *following behind him, floating* </em> you’re mad.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Justin A @<em>jw_audra </em></p><p>lmao i thought we, as a society, decided to collectively operate under the delusion that none of us know who the batfam is bc vigilantism is a crime and we dont want them to be arrested</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p><strong>Batfam:</strong> *commits multiple crimes including assault, arson, and destruction of property*</p><p>
  <strong>Gotham, the rest of the United States, and the World:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Riley @<em>rhogden248 </em></p><p>Okay, but why am I both surprised and yet not that Batman knows what liveblogging is</p><p> </p><p>It’s Red Hood, Bitch @<em>redhoodbby </em></p><p>bc he has like 10 fucking children</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern </em></p><p>Why are they fighting over one tweet??? Let it go!!! Smh let me eat my damn muffin in peace </p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>Bats is literally giving him the silent treatment but the rest of us have to deal with it ughhhh get out of the cafeteria SOME PLACES ARE SACRED</p><p> </p><p>Green Arrow @<em>fuckrobinhood </em></p><p>Us while supes yells that batman can’t ignore him forever</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Black Canary @<em>canaryqueen </em></p><p>Everyone’s staring at them and they won’t stop. Take the fucking HINT</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud </em></p><p>I just wanted some chocolate milk 😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>i will give fifty bucks to the person that gets them out of the cafeteria</p><p> </p><p>Green Arrow @<em>fuckrobinhood </em></p><p>Only fifty??? not fucking worth it bro</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash </em></p><p>you are literally the reason that billionaires don’t deserve rights</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl </em></p><p>Day 276. Food is scarce. No sign of life. The search is still on. I don’t know if he is dead or if he is still alive. Kon-El, where are you? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who's back? back again. it's chapter 3, only 1500 words in, and story has already devolved. once again, we will all operate under the delusion that any of this makes sense, both in characterization and in plot. i'm glad you're all here for the ride with me bc i have no idea where any of this is going. hope everyone is doing well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p><p>the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, have you ever woken up on such a beautiful day? </p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob</em></p><p>your bike just blew up idk how </p><p> </p><p>The Signal @<em>thesignaling</em></p><p>I flooded your bathroom sorry bro </p><p> </p><p>The Best Robin @<em>Robin</em></p><p>Do you not hear Father yelling at the alien? </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p><p>have you ever woken up on such a beautiful day??? 🙂🙂🙂🙂 </p><p> </p><p>Ya Girl, Spoiler @<em>spoileralert</em></p><p>which one of you bitches ate the last of the fruity pebbles??? 😡😡</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p><p>wait we’re out of fucking fruity pebbles</p><p> </p><p>Orphan @<em>orphan</em></p><p>Fruity. Pebbles. 😤</p><p> </p><p>It’s Red hood, Bitch @<em>redhoodbby</em></p><p>you don’t even live here get the fuck out wing</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob</em></p><p>i really do be thinking that superboy is dead 😶😶 even bman wouldn’t be keeping him that benched 😩</p><p> </p><p>Kid Flash @<em>IMPULSEive</em></p><p>BABY COME BACK </p><p> </p><p>Wonder Girl @<em>wondergirl2.0</em></p><p>I do be thinking you right tho  </p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl</em></p><p>pour one out for Kon-El rest in peace bitch</p><p> </p><p>The Best Robin @<em>Robin</em></p><p>Maybe he got tired of your flat ass @<span class="u">redrob</span></p><p> </p><p>Not that Red Robin @<em>redrob</em></p><p>I will kill you don’t try me </p><p> </p><p>The Best Robin @<em>Robin</em></p><p>Do it, pussy. </p><p> </p><p>Kara Zor-El @<em>thatsupergirl</em></p><p>rob really only wakes up for violence </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p><p>Wait are we playing best Batass again??? 😊</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash</em></p><p>no we’re fucking tired of that game we’re playing best ass big three edition</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing @<em>nightwingbitch</em></p><p>okay fuck you that’s literally not fair DIGUSTENG</p><p> </p><p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern</em></p><p>Wonder Woman</p><p> </p><p>Black Canary @<em>canaryqueen</em></p><p>Superman </p><p> </p><p>Green Arrow @<em>fuckrobinhood</em></p><p>Batman </p><p> </p><p>Plastic Man @<em>stretchystretch</em></p><p>this is gonna be a bad fight i just know it</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cyborg @<em>realrobocop</em></p><p>okay which idiot decided to start the fight about which Big Three member has the best ass while Bats and Supes were already fighting????</p><p> </p><p>the Flash @<em>ki-adultflash</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Cyborg @<em>realrobocop</em></p><p>Of course. </p><p> </p><p>Hawkgirl @<em>caw-cawgirl</em></p><p>For anyone not understanding why Cy is pissed, current state of the JL headquarters:</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/667/355/f4c.png">  </a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Plastic Man @<em>stretchystretch</em></p><p>will someone please ask the world’s finest how they managed to turn “please don't curse on my twitter” into a “you don’t trust me” fight // (Superman = best ass)</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud</em></p><p>That’s what they’re fucking arguing about now???? // (youre out of your mind bats all the way 😤) </p><p> </p><p>Plastic Man @<em>stretchystretch</em></p><p>now they’re in the workout room arguing bc they still make their arguments everyone else’s problems 🙂🙂 // (move supes’ cape and you’ll see what I’m talking about also those muscles)</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud</em> </p><p>bro that escalation is definitely bats fault // (are we playing most fuckable or best ass??)</p><p> </p><p>Plastic Man @<em>stretchystretch</em></p><p>Isn’t that the same thing?? </p><p> </p><p>The Best Green Lantern @<em>theHotLantern</em></p><p>um no best ass = WW. Most fuckable = bats</p><p> </p><p>Black Canary @<em>canaryqueen</em></p><p>Every take you have is absolutely terrible</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman @<em>glubglubbud</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://worldofwonder.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Screen-Shot-2017-09-28-at-10.43.48-AM.png">  </a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>💋💋 @<em>kennedysnal</em></p><p>No, now these tweets got me confused. Is Superbat actually together??</p><p> </p><p>Lily 💄💄 @<em>liquidsoap030</em></p><p>I think we manifested it yes girlies</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every dumb argument of theirs escalates bc Bruce is DramaticTM and Clark is StubbornTM. Literal old married couple status. </p><p>On a more serious note, thanks for all the support! Every view, kudo, or comment is much appreciated and honestly makes my day!!! I'm glad at least some people also find amusement out of this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>